Haunted
by xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx
Summary: One-shot about Vegeta leaving Earth to train before the battle with the Androids. Bulma's POV. BulmaxVegeta. Inspired by the song Haunted by Taylor Swift.


**5/15/12 EDIT: Took out the song lyrics because I forgot they aren't allowed. How fun. **

**I wanted to try my luck at a BulmaxVegeta oneshot. It's in Bulma's POV and takes place before the Androids, the ever so popular three years. This is based on the song Haunted by Taylor Swift, I feel it fits them so well. Listen to the song when you read because it probably won't make sense :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. I also don't own the song 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Promise me you'll be here when the baby comes."

"I promise you nothing."

"You have to! It's our child!" I hissed angrily.

"I don't _have_ to do anything, woman." He turned his back to me.

My voice raised as my temper flared quicker than normal due to the pregnancy, "Vegeta! Don't turn your back on me! I'm talking to you and you will look at me when I do so!"

The man called Vegeta looked back at me with his onyx emotionless eyes. "Are you ordering me around? No one tells the Prince of all Saiyans what to do!" He growled.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. In the three years I had lived alongside him, he constantly referred to himself as the Saiyan prince, even though his race was mostly extinct. In those three years we fought near all the time and I slowly learned that fighting with him got us nowhere, usually resulting in a bigger argument.

"Vegeta...please, just do this for me...for our child. I just want you to be there."

"Woman, you and I both know that night was nothing more than a mistake. Furthermore, the child is a mistake and you can guarantee I will not be there."

I wanted to yell at him with all of my might. Just like normal, he gave me the same excuse. It was a mistake. Sure, for the most part we were slightly buzzed, I more than him, due to his Saiyan blood being more resistant to human alcohol. But all the same, it happened. The night of passion and pleasure filled bliss that I could never forget.

"Vegeta, I am begging you! Please don't do this..."

"I am leaving. I do not know when or if I will return."

He turned once more, and left the room. I chased after him, holding my three month pregnant stomach. I hurried outside to the backyard, where he was already boarding the ship that my father had built. The sky had turned dark from its previous bright aquamarine. I called his name, desperately doing all I could to prevent him from departing. The ship's door shut with a mechanical hiss and seconds later the engines fired up. The ship began to lift away from the ground and in a blinding flash, it was gone. I fell to my knees, tears falling down my cheeks and my aquamarine hair falling about my face.

"Vegeta..."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I collapsed on the bed and he fell beside my naked body. I moved my body closer to his, wrapping an arm over his muscular chest. We laid there for a few moments before I said, "I love you, Vegeta."

A 'Hn.' was his response, as it was the usual response I got. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. I heard the water running soon after.

I sighed sadly, pulling a pillow into my grasp. I hugged it tight to my body, wishing it was Vegeta. I wished he would hold me, but Vegeta was never the romantic type. We would have sex and if he didn't fall asleep, he'd leave to train afterwards. I would always sense him return to my bed hours later. But he would never hold me and he would never say those three words back to me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_His lips descended upon mine, enveloping them in a passionate kiss. His hands laced around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. He carefully lifted me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs. Nudging the bedroom door open with his elbow, we entered the room and he shut it behind him with a kick of his leg. He placed me on the bed, staring at me with intense lust. He leaned over me, kissing my lips once more. When he pulled back to kiss my chest, I expected to see his scarred face. But instead what I saw was the flame haired Saiyan prince._

_"Vegeta?" I whispered._

_"Ugh, no, Bulma! It's me, Yamcha!"_

_I blinked and the vision of Vegeta disappeared, Yamcha's furious face looked at me in disbelief. Yamcha practically leapt off of the bed, facing the wall. "Yamcha, I'm-"_

_Yamcha didn't even bother to face me when he yelled angrily, "Bulma how could you? I...I thought we..."_

_"I-I don't know what to say, Yamcha..."_

_"I thought you were over him! You promised me you were over him after Trunks was born, Bulma! That was the only reason I had believed you really had moved on. You **promised**."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It had been two months since the incident with Yamcha. Before Trunks was born, I felt it in my heart, the feeling that kept telling me he'd return before the baby arrived, but in the back of my mind another voice scolded me, saying he wouldn't return at all. Now that eleven months had passed, I wasn't sure what to think or feel anymore.

I sat in the backyard, sobbing into my arms that were laying over my knees. I was in the very place I stood when he left. I couldn't believe he had actually left me alone to deal with the pregnancy. It was his child and his responsibility. Vegeta was never one to take responsibility though. He would only take responsibility if it was concerning him and only him.

I had contemplated going into the laboratory and seeing if I could hack into the ship's computer to attempt one more time to bring him back, but I knew he would have just found a way to disconnect it.

Even when I dated Yamcha, the attraction had never been as strong as it was for Vegeta. It was fitting he was a prince because he looked like a god. Well defined muscles that took hours to mold and sculpt adorned his body perfectly. Those same muscles practically teased me, begging me to feel them. His beautifully sculpted face and gravity defying flamed hair that felt like silk when I ran my fingers through it...Kami, if he weren't an arrogant ass, he would be perfect. Everything I wanted in a man. But he was, everything I wanted. I never wanted anything more than Vegeta, and now, I never wanted anything more than for him to come home.

I gazed up into the sky, my eyes trying to see farther than the Earth's atmosphere, searching for the ship. As if it were on cue, it began to rain. I rolled my azure eyes through the tears and I thought to myself, _I guess this doesn't only happen in movies..._

My heart ached with the most intense pain. It was worse than giving birth to Trunks and that was a 15 on a scale from 1 to 10. The pain I was feeling right now couldn't even be measured. Every day, the scene of him leaving played back in my mind over and over. Each day, the pain worsened, even though my parents and friends assured me it would lessen.

"Vegeta!" I screamed to the sky. "Please...come home..."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What'd you think? I was listening to this song one day and I was like holy crap...this describes Bulma and Vegeta insanely well, and I just had to write a oneshot about it! I also am planning a oneshot for Vegeta, not sure when that one will be out though. As for the readers who are waiting on an update for _Indescribable_, it should be out sometime this week :) **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


End file.
